The American Society of biomechanics is the primary society for biomechanics research in the United States. The Society's annual meeting brings together an interdisciplinary group of researchers interested in the application of mechanical principles to biological problems, both basic and applied. The 2013 annual meeting, which will be held in Omaha, Nebraska, is being hosted by faculty at the University of Nebraska at Omaha, the University of Nebraska Medical Center, the University of Nebraska at Lincoln, and Creighton University. The meeting will feature a variety of activities designed to foster lively interchange of ideas, including podium presentations, keynote lectures, poster presentations, topical tutorials, and laboratory tours. Student participation and mentoring are priorities for the Society. Thus, mechanisms have been established to specifically encourage and support the participation of women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities. The 2013 meeting will include a one-to-one mentoring program, student award sessions and luncheons to provide a forum for the discussion of career strategies and issues for women and minorities, as well as social events that will serve to engage student participants. Meeting attendance is anticipated to exceed 500 delegates, of which about 40% are expected to be students. An innovation for this year's meeting is the collaboration between four universities, two of which include medical schools. This promotes and supports the dissemination of biomechanical knowledge to the students and faculty to enhance healthcare and rehabilitation. Funding of this proposal will maintain a low registration cost for student attendees and ensure that the meeting is available to the widest possible student audience.